1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communications and, more particularly, to composition and delivery of a composed communications that uses multiplicity of different types of digital media for appropriate conveyance of a message of the sender that is desired to be communicated.
2. Description of Related Art
Communications protocols exist that enable individuals to first compose, and then deliver a message, non-limiting examples of which may include electronic mails (or e-mails), various different types of messaging services such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP), Short Message Service (SMS), Enhanced Messaging Service (EMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) that include messaging services and so on that are well known and have been in use for a number of years.
Most conventional protocols are limited in their ability to appropriately convey the thought that is desired to be communicated within a message. To appropriately convey the thoughts of the individual, the composed message must make the thoughts (or ideas, impressions, emotions or feelings) of the individual known and understandable to the other individuals who receive the message.
SMS is a non-limiting example of a conventional communication protocol that is extensively used to forward short sentences (texts) that in general, do not fully convey the thought or emotions of the individual. In fact, in a great number of instances, most receivers misunderstand SMS text messages. For example, an individual may forward a SMS text message that is serious, but the receiver may interpret the message as humorous and visa versa. As another example, MMS may be used to forward a voice, picture or video as mere attachments in addition to text, but the receiver may first view the attached picture or video with no understanding of its context, and then read the accompanying text to understand or contextualize the picture or the video viewed, with the sender intending that the receiver first read the text and then viewed the picture or video for full understanding. As yet another example, conventional emails allow users to attach various types of media, but the composer of the email has no control as to which attachments will first be viewed by the receiver for the best understanding of the senders message. VoIP provides voice/video technology, but the messaging services provided by VoIP are similar to the messaging services discussed above with similar issues.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current communications systems and methodologies, a need exists for a communication system and method that would enable individuals to compose a message using a vast variety of different types of standard, customized, and customizable media, and that the composed message would be delivered to a receiver via conventional communications protocols native to the electronic devices (e.g., SMS, MMS, TCP/IP, HTTP, etc.), and that the various types of media constituting the composed message would execute in the order, arrangement, or sequence intended by the composer of the message.